<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Cousin Next Door by Hardwickkels</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24708460">The Cousin Next Door</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hardwickkels/pseuds/Hardwickkels'>Hardwickkels</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Vampire Diaries</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alaric is the responsible one, Alive Alaric Saltzman, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Caroline Forbes Bashing, Damon and Alaric can't say no to her puppy dog eyes, Elena Gilbert Bashing, Multi, Polyamory, Tyler is not a douche, kai makes dog jokes, the banter between Klaus and kai is what I live for</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:42:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,741</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24708460</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hardwickkels/pseuds/Hardwickkels</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The town of Mystic Falls is a strange place full of the supernatural, but what does a 178 year old Vampire a 1000 year old Hybrid a Siphoner Witch and a Alcoholic Vampire Hunter have in common in a town like Mystic Falls?<br/>Their mate Annie Wilson<br/>When Annie moves back to Mystic Falls to be with her cousins the Gilbert's after her mom passed away little does she know she's walking into a supernatural storm but aren't some storms beautiful? </p><p>(This doesn't follow the story line but starts in season 3)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alaric Saltzman &amp; Damon Salvatore, Alaric Saltzman/Damon Salvatore/OFC/Klaus Mikaelson/Kai Parker, Klaus Mikaelson &amp; Damon Salvatore, Stefan Salvatore/OFC/Elijah Mikaelson/Kol Mikaelson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Elena had called the Scooby gang over to the boarding house, saying she had something important to tell them. </p>
<p>"What Elena? Ric and I had something important to do today." Said Damon, already bored as Alaric said " No we weren't. We were just going to the grill for a drink later." </p>
<p>"Exactly that's important." Said damon with a smirk, as Stefan rolled his eyes. </p>
<p>"Not the point Damon, go ahead Elena." Said Stefan </p>
<p>"My cousin is moving in with us two days before school starts since her mom died." Said Elena as Jeremy interrupts her excitedly saying, "what!? When!? and why didn't she tell me?" Elena looks at him confused "She didn't text you? She said she was going to text you when she called." </p>
<p>Jeremy checks his phone and without looking up says, "Oh yeah, she did and she says she'll be here by Friday." Finally looking up smiling. </p>
<p>"I don't see how that's a problem." Says Alaric with brows furrowed looking confused as Damon sarcastically says, "yeah I'm not seeing what such a big deal that you had to call this "meeting". </p>
<p>Elena looks at Damon with a glare, annoyed that he wasn't seeing what she was getting at and says " she has no idea that the supernatural exists." As Damon says with a raised brow, "so? We'll be careful. Can I leave now?" </p>
<p>"Actually I was thinking about that, why don't just we tell her? It will keep her safer knowing all the information so she doesn't get hurt, especially with the originals in town." Said Jeremy severely worried about the safety of his cousin and one of the only living relatives left. He doesn't want what happened to Jenna to happen to Annie. </p>
<p>"No, Jeremy you can't be serious! she's to sweet and innocent and besides it's my mess and I'll clean it up. I'm not dragging her into it." Said Elena with a stern look to Jeremy trying to look self righteous when really she just doesn't want her cousin to be the center of attention, even if it gets her killed. </p>
<p>"Yeah cleaning up your mess with the help of us, you're welcome." Jeremy mutters so Elena can't hear and Damon snorts and Alaric lip twitches a small smile, while Stefan gives Jeremy a stern look but otherwise ignores him. </p>
<p>They hear the front door open and shuts and heavy foot steps as Tyler walks in saying, "sorry I'm late, my mom was talking to me about a town meeting. So what's going on?"  Jeremy answers him saying, "we were just talking about how our cousin Annie's coming to live with us." </p>
<p>Tyler's jaw drops in surprise. "Annie! Little Annie is coming to stay with you! This is great I haven't seen her since we were twelve. I can't wait to catch up." Said tyler smiling at the thought of getting to see his childhood best friend again, but then frowns as Caroline blurts out in jealousy " her mom died." </p>
<p>Caroline has always been jealous of Annie, even as kids. Annie was naturally beautiful and therefore stood out, even though she hated the attention as she was quiet and also very shy, and for that reason she hated her. I mean come on she already had Rebekah and Elena as competition to be the center of attention, even if she was her best friend, she didn't need Annie as well. Thank goodness she had Tyler and Klaus pining for her attention or she'd throw a fit.</p>
<p>"Way to be blunt blondie." Says Damon as he and Ric were subconsciously rubbing their soul mark when they hear the name Annie but no one noticed except Tyler and Jeremy, who made a plan to get their cousin and childhood best friend to meet her mates, little did they know Damon and Alaric weren't the only soulmate of Annie's in Mystic Falls. </p>
<p>"Sarah died? Oh no, Annie must be devastated." Says Tyler sadly, but at least she'll have her two mates to help her heal, he thinks. </p>
<p>"Well as eye opening as this meeting was we got to be going, and sure we'll be careful or whatever." Said Damon as he's pulling Ric out the door and they go to the grill, leaving everyone with different opinions on Annie coming to town.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Annie pulls up in her 1967 Chevy impala, that her mother gave her, named Baby (supernatural reference maybe?). She walks up to the door, with her bags and her dog carrier, and has to put her bags down to knock on the door. Elena opens the door with a smile and with fake politeness in her voice says, " Hello Annie, come in. I hope you had a safe trip." </p><p>Elena give Annie a short hug while Annie says with a small smile, honestly being polite , " yes I did thanks for asking and thank you for letting me live with you for my last year of high school. I just couldn't stay that town without my mom." </p><p>Elena smiles tightly saying , "yes well it's no problem. you can have Jenna's old room, now if you'll excuse me I'm supposed to meet Caroline and Bonnie at her house in ten minutes but Jeremy's upstairs in his room." Then leaves shortly after. </p><p>Annie sets her stuff down before setting her puppy's food bowl down then, going to the kitchen and filling his water bowl, after she sets the water dish down she opens the dog carrier and out comes her small Rottweiler puppy Sammy (picture of Sammy below). While Sammy is happily eating after the long drive, Annie heads upstairs to Jeremy's room. Almost as soon as she knocks on the door it opens and Jeremy is standing there smiling brightly happy to see her. She's frozen for a few seconds then jumps into his arms and starts sobbing into his shirt, as her moms death is finally hitting her, while Jeremy is whispering encouraging words into her ear. </p><p>When she finally calms down she looks up at him with a small sad smile and says in a quiet voice, " Hey Jer Bear." While he replies "hey little Annie."  Everyone calls her little Annie in mystic falls even if she's older then them because she didn't hit a grow spurt until sixth grade. </p><p>"You know I'm not the only one who has been missing you and wants to see you," said Jeremy as Annie replies confused, because she didn't have many friends before she moved in eighth grade, "who?" </p><p>"Tyler, he got so excited when we told him you were moving back for your senior year." Said Jeremy with a smile, when she visibly perks up as he says that. "I can't wait to see him either do you think we can have dinner with him at the grill tonight?" </p><p>"Sure I'll text him but why don't you take a nap and I'll wake you up before we go." He says as he sees her eyes drooping. " yeah I'm really tired from the trip, Thanks Jer." </p><p>"I'll go down stairs and watch tv and  keep Sammy company." Said Jeremy while going down stairs after getting a thumbs up from Annie, as she goes in her new room. Almost as soon as she closes her eyes she falls asleep, not knowing today will be the day she meets two of her mates and everything will change.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Annie pulls up in her 1967 Chevy impala, that her mother gave her, named Baby (supernatural reference maybe?). She walks up to the door, with her bags and her dog carrier, and has to put her bags down to knock on the door. Elena opens the door with a smile and with fake politeness in her voice says, " Hello Annie, come in. I hope you had a safe trip." </p><p>Elena give Annie a short hug while Annie says with a small smile, honestly being polite , " yes I did thanks for asking and thank you for letting me live with you for my last year of high school. I just couldn't stay that town without my mom." </p><p>Elena smiles tightly saying , "yes well it's no problem. you can have Jenna's old room, now if you'll excuse me I'm supposed to meet Caroline and Bonnie at her house in ten minutes but Jeremy's upstairs in his room." Then leaves shortly after. </p><p>Annie sets her stuff down before setting her puppy's food bowl down then, going to the kitchen and filling his water bowl, after she sets the water dish down she opens the dog carrier and out comes her small Rottweiler puppy Sammy (picture of Sammy below). While Sammy is happily eating after the long drive, Annie heads upstairs to Jeremy's room. Almost as soon as she knocks on the door it opens and Jeremy is standing there smiling brightly happy to see her. She's frozen for a few seconds then jumps into his arms and starts sobbing into his shirt, as her moms death is finally hitting her, while Jeremy is whispering encouraging words into her ear. </p><p>When she finally calms down she looks up at him with a small sad smile and says in a quiet voice, " Hey Jer Bear." While he replies "hey little Annie."  Everyone calls her little Annie in mystic falls even if she's older then them because she didn't hit a grow spurt until sixth grade. </p><p>"You know I'm not the only one who has been missing you and wants to see you," said Jeremy as Annie replies confused, because she didn't have many friends before she moved in eighth grade, "who?" </p><p>"Tyler, he got so excited when we told him you were moving back for your senior year." Said Jeremy with a smile, when she visibly perks up as he says that. "I can't wait to see him either do you think we can have dinner with him at the grill tonight?" </p><p>"Sure I'll text him but why don't you take a nap and I'll wake you up before we go." He says as he sees her eyes drooping. " yeah I'm really tired from the trip, Thanks Jer." </p><p>"I'll go down stairs and watch tv and  keep Sammy company." Said Jeremy while going down stairs after getting a thumbs up from Annie, as she goes in her new room. Almost as soon as she closes her eyes she falls asleep, not knowing today will be the day she meets two of her mates and everything will change.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Someone licking her awakens her from her sleep. She opens her eyes, to see Jeremy holding Sammy in her face smiling. "Well that's an adorable, but smelly alarm you got there Jer bear." Said Annie amused with a yawn. </p><p>"Yeah he is pretty cute, but his breath is rank sorry. Get up Annie, we're meeting Tyler at the grill in thirty minutes."said Jeremy excited knowing that him and Tyler made sure Damon and Ric are there drinking.</p><p>Annie raises and eyebrow at his enthusiasm, but figures he just misses his friend. She gets up and changes her sweats for jeans and a flannel shirt of her mothers, with combat boots. As she goes down stairs, she sees Jeremy already by the door, still questioning why he's so excited but ignores it and says, " do you want to take baby or your car?" </p><p>" we're definitely taking Baby. You know I have a friend that likes classic cars." Says Jeremy, subtly hinting at Damon and his blue Camaro as they get in the car heading to the grill, she replies getting excited about classic cars " that so cool. I can't wait to meet him." Jeremy thinks, if you only knew Annie. </p><p>As they arrive at the grill her shoulder and ankle start to tingle, but she thinks nothing of it until she looks at the bar and two of the most handsome men she's ever seen are looking at her and her soul marks fully burn. Little does she realize her soul mark on her inner arm gave her a small pinch, as her other mate had just left the grill, from talking to Damon and Ric. </p><p> </p><p>Ten minutes earlier Damon and Ric have been drinking, and hear an annoying British voice sitting next to them saying, "hello mates. I heard a little tidbit from a blonde source earlier saying another Gilbert relative is coming to town." Little does he know that Gilbert relative will be the love of his life. </p><p>"Yeah she is, try not to kill this one will you." Damon replies with a tight smile, before getting confused as to why he cares if someone he's never met lives or dies.</p><p>"Why would Caroline tell you that?" Said Alaric utterly confused as to why Caroline would rat out Elena and Jeremy's cousin to Klaus, and put her in danger of being used by a 1000 year old hybrid, in his attempts to create chaos in mystic falls. </p><p>"Well I can be pretty persuasive, anyway cheers mate. just wanted to see if I had all the correct information." Said Klaus as he gets up to leave, before they can ask him anymore questions. Honestly Klaus has no idea why Caroline told him about Annie. He doesn't actually like Caroline, he just doesn't want to be alone, albeit he could have chosen a whole lot someone nicer. </p><p>Ten minutes after Klaus left, both of their soul marks start to tingle and they hear the door open and see Jeremy with a beautiful blonde. their soul marks fully burn when she looks at them. </p><p> </p><p>Annie is frozen in shock, then starts to freak out quietly and whisper yells, "J-Jeremy I think I just saw two of my s-soulmates! What should I do? Should I leave, or go up to them, or let them come to me? this is really overwhelming?!" Annie starts rambling half way through her sentence, not knowing one of her mates can hear her and is finding her rambling absolutely adorable. </p><p>Jeremy laughs at her and says, " calm down you can go see them after we have dinner with Tyler, they should still be here." As Jeremy says this he gives Damon a questioning look and Damon nods knowing he was asking them to stay and give her time to calm down before meeting her. As he says this Tyler walks through the door and sees Annie and says, " hello little Annie, did you miss me?" </p><p>Annie looks up when she hears Tyler's voice and smiles brightly then, runs over and hugs him when he opens his arms, as two very jealous mates watch her in the arms of her best friend. </p><p>" I missed you." She mutters into his jacket, Tyler just laughs and says, " I missed you to little Annie, but we get to see each other all school year." She nods and finally let's go, while the smile on her face never dims as they take their seats. She hasn't forgot her mates but she's too nervous to talk to them, she looks up at them for a second, before seeing them staring at her and putting her head down quickly with a blush, not seeing them smiling at her happy that they made her blush. Jeremy and Tyler look at her with amusement, as they finish their meal Tyler goes to pay and Jeremy goes to the bathroom. </p><p>As she finally worked up a nerve to talk to her soulmates, she sees a middle age man sit at a table with what looks to be a 10 year old girl and hears him ask, "where's your mother little one?"  And as the little girl tells him she just went to the bathroom, he reaches across the table to "innocently touch her arm" and asks her to come with him so she won't be alone. Annie gets up and walks quickly over to the table and tells him firmly, " she's not alone. I'm her sister." The little girl is visibly more at ease with Annie there, and not alone with the creepy man. He obviously doesn't believe Annie, when he gets up and towers over her and says "then where were you sweet heart?" As he puts a piece of her hair behind her ear. Annie struggles to not recoil and tries to put up a strong but it's obvious she's bothered by him and is very uncomfortable. it's a breaking point for Damon, as he and Alaric have been watch the altercation, waiting to step in if necessary. Damon quickly gets up and looks the man in the eye, compelling him to go outside with him, while putting a hand on Annie's back for comfort before going out side with the creepy man to "dispose of him". Alaric stays inside with Annie, and is torn between helping Damon with the man who dared to touch his mate and between making sure his mate is alright, but ultimately decides to stays with his mate and keep her safe. </p><p>Once Damon and the guy are gone, Annie checks on the little girl and makes sure she's ok, when the little girl hugs her waist, her mom finally comes out of the bathroom and asks what's wrong. Annie tells her what happened, all while still hugging the almost traumatized little girl, her mother thanks her for helping her daughter. when the little girl lets go she says " thank you for saving me. What's your name? My names lacy." Annie chuckles and tells her, " it's no problem and my names is Annie." As she's about to leave, Lacy's mom thanks her again and with one more hug from lacy she walks off.</p><p>Annie goes to find Tyler and Jeremy when she runs straight into her mates. As she looks up Damon says I think we should talk. </p><p> </p><p>(IM NOT CHANGING MATT DAVIS AS ALARIC! He played Alaric in the show so he's going to play him in this story not matter the controversy on the Actor not the character sorry. Next chapter is super long and she gets to talk to her mates at the boarding house. I wonder what they are going to talk about hmmm?)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As she goes to find Jeremy and Tyler she runs straight into her mates. as she looks up and Damon says "I think we should talk." </p><p> </p><p>"T-talk? Yeah sure w-we can talk." Annie says with a small stutter and a blush, but they just smile at her. She backs up a little and says, " I should probably tell Tyler and Jeremy what I'm doing though." </p><p>"Don't worry about it. Jeremy told us he was getting a ride home from Tyler and to not worry about Sammy, he'll feed him when he gets home." Alaric told her with a slight smile, still in awe of how this beautiful girl was his soul mate, after Isobel and Jenna he wasn't sure he'd find anyone else that let alone his soulmate... and also Damon's, but he's willing to share. After Ric was done talking Damon spoke up and put a key in her hand. " he also said for us to give you the extra house key Elena had made for you." </p><p>"T-thank you um could I maybe know your names? My name is Annie Rose Wilson." She says shyly, sticking a piece of hair behind her ear, while feeling like she's in kindergarten again telling the teacher her name for attendance.</p><p>Damon replies for them, "sure princess, he's Alaric Saltzman and my name is Damon Salvatore." As he says his name he winks at her getting a blush and a small smile from the nickname and the wink.</p><p>"Where would you like to talk. I doubt you want to do it in the grill." She says, and is slightly proud of herself for saying something without stuttering, until she hears Damon's next sentence and is as red as cherry. </p><p>"Oh so we're doing it are we sweetheart?" Damon says with a smirk, and Alaric elbows him in the ribs for the inappropriate comment, but his lip twitches trying to be serious and not make his soulmate more nervous. </p><p>"That's not what I m-meant." She mutters embarrassed, while bitting her lip and playing with the end of her flannel. Damon doesn't say anything and just wiggles his eyebrows at her until she giggles, still beat red. </p><p>"Anyway, why don't we go to the boarding house. Stefan is out tonight isn't he?" Alaric says and then asks Damon. Damon nods saying that he was at lexi's tonight (in this story Lexi didn't die because she was an absolute sweetheart and I love her)</p><p>"Sure, but I don't really know where the boarding house is located at." Annie says embarrassed that she can't remember where everything's at since she's been back. </p><p>"No worries, You can just follow us there. Did you drive here?" Damon says while looking back at her, as he is already heading outside. Alaric stays behind and holds the door open for her as she replies, "yeah, so I'll just follow you there then?" She questions. Her answer is a simple sure cupcake from Damon, and they walk her to Baby. </p><p>Damon has so many thoughts going on his head when he sees her unlocking a loved and in good condition 1967 Chevy impala, that is parked next to his blue Camaro. The first thought is he hit the jackpot in the soulmate department, not only is she beautiful but she also has great taste in cars. </p><p>While Damon is still in his head, spacing out over the beautiful car and his mate, Alaric explains to her with an amused expression why Damon stopped, "excuse him is gets tongue tied in front of pretty cars." That earns him a giggle from her. </p><p>Seeing as Damon is still spacing out, she goes up to him with all the griffindor courage she doesn't have (because she's in hufflepuff) and she takes ahold his hand a sweetly says, "you can drive her if you want." Damon face looks like he won the lottery, until she says "if you let me drive your Camaro." Then he just looks physically pained. Alaric has a full belly laugh as she smirks and crossing her arms, more comfortable with them already. </p><p>After finally coming out his stupor he smiles at her and says, " maybe someday princess, but for now let's head to the boarding house in our own cars." </p><p>Damon get in his car first, then followed by Annie getting in baby, and finally Alaric manages to get in Damon's car, while wiping the tears he had from laughing so hard, and they head to the boarding house. </p><p> </p><p>Annie is in awe when she pulls into the Salvatore boarding house. "You really live here Damon?" She says while gaping. Damon's reply was "sure do princess." When they make it into the living room she sits on the couch, as Damon and Alaric pull up chairs to sit in front of her. To be close to her but not enough make her uncomfortable. </p><p>They sit in silence for a few minutes gathering their thoughts, when she blurts out a little to loud" I know you guys probably don't want me. Especially since I'm so much younger than both of you, not that that matters to me because I'm 18 and legal, and not that I think you guys are to old, your not old just older, or not that I think you guys aren't handsome because you are, uh but yunno I uh er, say something please so I stop rambling and embarrassing myself." </p><p>Alaric would have reassured her that he wanted her right away, if he could speak, he was in shock. Why wouldn't he want her? His soulmate she seems sweet and really shy but is also brave and kind as she already showed by saving that little girl at the grill. He thought she wouldn't want him. </p><p>While Damon was having similar thoughts, sure he was what some people would call "good with the ladies" but this wasn't just some girl he picked up at a bar. This was his soulmate, and she gave him butterflies like a school boy. She was perfect and sweet while he was the opposite,a murderous vampire. It should be her that doesn't want him. </p><p>When the both get out of their shock they see her quiet and almost in tears, which breaks their hearts. They look at each other and both nod, knowing they have to try and make her feel better. They both get up and sit down on the couch with Alaric on her right and Damon on the left side of her and both take her hand and give her a sad smile when she looks up at them with a shocked look on her face. </p><p>Alaric speaks up first "Sweetheart it's not that we don't want you. We were just in shock. Of course we want you." They are rewarded with the brightest smile they've seen on her yet. Damon finish's for Ric saying, " yeah princess, we thought you wouldn't want us not the other way around." </p><p>When he gets the nod from Ric, he knows he has to start the next part of the conversation, which is the make or break part. "But before we do anything we have to be completely honest with you and we will, but I need to ask you a question first. Do you believe in the supernatural?" As Damon and Alaric are holding their breath, Annie just looks confused. </p><p>"Um like the tv show or ghosts and stuff?" She replies with a tilt of her head that makes her look like a confused puppy.  </p><p>Alaric reply's with an amused smile, "definitely the ghosts and stuff." </p><p>"Well I suppose there could be, anything's possible and I'm open minded. I thought there was a ghost in our attic a couple years ago but it turns out it was just a squirrel." She finishes with a cute little pout. </p><p>"Well I'm glad your open minded princess because your looking at a vampire and a vampire hunter." As they let that digest they are wondering what her reaction will be, and can honestly they weren't expecting her to snort and with an amused smile ask, "are you the Buffy type vampire or the twilight vampire? because I'm not sure I could handle the whole sparkling and brooding thing." </p><p>They are quite for a little bit, and she wonders if she said the wrong thing. She really did believe them and honestly thought it was cool. she's always been fascinated by the supernatural and now she knows why. She's brought out of her thoughts by a loud laugh. She turns to look at Alaric confused, and he busts out laughing followed by Damon. After they finish laughing Damon says, "well arent you just full of surprises cupcake.I don't know what I was expecting but it wasn't that reaction." </p><p>She sheepishly says, "sorry. can you tell me about the whole vampire and hunter thing?" </p><p>They chuckle at her wording, and Damon explains the Katherine situation and how he became A vampire, he also tells her the truth from the myths including vervain and vampire bloods healing properties, While Alaric gets her caught up from the time the Salvatore's come to town, to Isobel and then to the originals all the way up to now, and are completely honest with her and don't leave anything out. After they are done explaining they let her digest what she has been told which admittedly takes a few minutes, since she just found out some of the people she knew since she was a child, weren't human, all she has to say is three things. One Elena's basically Bella, second that she's upset not every vampire turn into bats, (even though Damon can turn into a crow which is pretty cool) and third why don't they just put vervain in tattoo ink, and That third thought has them stumped and the answer they give her is that they didn't think of it. </p><p>After about two hours of explaining everything Annie says, " I have something to tell you both. I have four sou-" but is cut off by the front door being slammed open, and an angry Elena and an equally furious Caroline barges in. </p><p>"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!</p><p> </p><p>(Well she took that better than I would that's for sure and more Elena and Caroline drama in the next chapter. Let me know how you guys are liking it so far?)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Well not that it's any of your business blondie, but we were getting to know our soul mate and giving her the vampire talk." Said Damon borderline pissed, that he's getting yelled at in his own home, and this time hasn't done anything wrong.</p><p>Both girls are shocked at that revelation, but Elena recovers first and says. "What part of I told you not to tell her for her protection did you not understand?" </p><p>Damon's rebuttal is, "what part of soulmate did you not understand Elena? She has a 178 year old vampire and one of the best vampire hunters as her soulmates to protect her, it's better to get it all out in the open now rather then later. But we should probably teach you some self defense princess is that fine with you?" Aiming the last question towards Annie. She nods her head enthusiastically, excited that her mates want to see her again. Her good mood plummets when she hears Caroline. </p><p>"You have two soulmates why? What do you need two for?" Caroline says voice full with jealousy and disgust and Elena nods her head agreeing with her. </p><p>"Four." Annie mutters so quietly they barely hear her. Everyone looks confused so she says a little louder. "I have four soulmates, but I've only met Alaric and Damon, I'm sorry I didn't tell you right away. I was going to but you told me about Vampires and then they walked in." She looks apologetic towards Damon and Ric. It's silent a few seconds before they both hug her and kiss her cheek, knowing she was scared of their reaction. </p><p>"It's fine sweetheart, if we get even just a little bit of your presence we'll be grateful." Said Alaric with a kind smile. Was he keen on sharing is soulmate with someone other than Damon?... no, of course not but he wasn't loosing her for anything in the world, she could honestly eat worms for breakfast and he'd still want her. </p><p>Damon though the same thing. if she can accept me after everything I've done and not run away screaming, he can accept her for having four soulmates, it's not even her fault anyway, so he says completely seriously, "yeah, your stuck with us sweetheart, and if they are ever mean to you I'll just eat them." That earns a giggle,even though she knew he really would eat her other soulmates if they step out of line. </p><p>While the soulmates were having a heart to heart, they had forgotten that they were not alone. Caroline and Elena are looking on with absolute disgust over their faces. Why is she so special to get not only two but four soulmates? It's not fair so they leave quietly and go to Caroline's house to plan oh how to make her life a living hell. </p><p>Damon,Ric and Annie are all three cuddling on the couch, it's a tight fit with Annie sandwiched in between the two grown men, but they make it work. Damon is telling her stories of his childhood in the 1800s when he looks down and sees she's asleep in between his and Ric's chest, and he swears it the most adorable sight he's seen in over 100 years. Well it would have been if Ric wasn't also asleep and drooling on his shoulder. He rolls his eyes and decides screw it they'll just sleep on the couch tonight. </p><p>All three soulmates were sleeping peacefully until they get a rude awakening.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stefan was in a good mood this morning, after spending the night with his best friend and he was heading home. His mood rapidly plummets when he sees Damon on the couch with a human, Really Damon? If Stefan was playing attention at all, he'd noticed Ric was also cuddling with her and they had on all their clothes, even their shoes. </p><p>With a roll of his eyes Stefan goes into the kitchen and being the responsible brooding adult he is, throws a spoon at his brothers head. </p><p>Damon wakes up with a jolt after being hit in the head with cutlery, and looses his balance which makes him falls on the floor with a loud thump. He would have taken all three down with him, but Alaric with his hunter reflexes caught the back of the couch with one hand while his other arm had a secure hold on Annie. All three wake up quickly, Damon from the spoon to the forehead, Annie from the loud noise of Damon falling, and Alaric from automatically grabbing the couch. </p><p>Damon is fully awake from the tumble off the couch, and immediately vamps out ready to protect his mate from any immediate danger, but fortunately it's only his brother Stefan. As Damon sends Stefan the meanest glare he can at 8:00 in the morning, he hears an angelic laugh, he turn to see Annie laughing and Alaric close to it. </p><p>While still laughing Annie asks Damon if he's okay, not noticing Stefan who's in the doorway listening in. After seeing that he's fine, even though she shouldn't be surprised he's a vampire after all, she asks "what time is it?" </p><p>After looking at his watch Alaric tells her " it's 8:15 in the morning. Why do you need to be home at a certain time?" </p><p>"Actually yeah, I take Sammy for a walk at 7:00 every morning so he's not to energetic throughout the day, I try to keep him on a schedule so he can remember." Annie says while getting up. </p><p>"Do you mind if I go with you I left my cross bow with Jeremy?" Said ric </p><p>"Of course! Maybe you'd want to go on a walk with me and Sammy." Annie says excited with a questioning undertone to her voice. After getting a sure and a chuckle from Ric, asks Damon if he wants to join. </p><p>"No thanks princess I have some things to do this morning, but I'll be over later to see you don't worry." He reassures her after he sees the sad look on her face. </p><p>After getting both Damon and Alaric's numbers put in her phone, since they forgot last night. Annie and Ric leave to go to the Gilbert's house, Damon knows he's about to have a long talk with his brother and just wants to get it over with. </p><p>"You can come out now Stefan, I know you've been listening." Damon states rolling is eyes, in a grouchy mood from feeling the soulmate pull and already missing Annie. </p><p>"Really Damon a human teenager? Didn't you learn your lesson with Caroline?I thought you stopped being so immature when you said you'd help me protect Elena (in this story Damon never loved Elena. he did love Katherine of course but he only helped Elena because Stefan loves her)" </p><p>With his back to Stefan, Damon pours himself a drink as he lets his over dramatic brother get out his rant. When he's done he turns around and calmly says, "She's my soulmate... well and Ric's, but not the point." </p><p>"See Damon you'll never chang- wait did you say your soulmate?" Stefan has a dumbfounded look on his face as he comprehends what Damon had just said. </p><p>Damon smirks at his brother, enjoying the fact that he blew Stefan's mind and says, "Yes, she's the cousin that Elena and Jeremy were talking about." </p><p>A large smile lights up Stefan's face, as he is genuinely happy for his brother, finding your soulmate is a big deal. "Congrats Damon! this is huge." Stefan says as he gives Damon a hug. For a moment Stefan's mood dims as thinks about his soulmate he hasn't met yet, but that thought goes away quickly as he continues to be happy for Damon, but as if he knows what he's thinking, Damon reassuring him that his mate is still out there and he has all eternity to find her. </p><p>Stefan shakes his head, and more reassures himself than Damon saying, "I'm happy with Elena. My soulmate is probably already dead and I need to move on." As he says this his heart hurts,thinking about the possibility that his soulmate is dead but he not going to hold on to hope because, it would hurt so much more if he found out he missed her. </p><p>"You never know stef. She could just be right around the corner, so don't loose hope. Oh no I'm turning into you giving pep talks and motivational speeches." Damon says with a fake look of horror on his face. </p><p>Stefan laughs at him and says, "I know, someone pinch me, your being helpful for once." Damon playfully shoves him and replies, "oh go drink a bunny stef." </p><p>With an amused smile Stefan says, "you know I think I just might, see you later Damon." As Stefan leaves, damon gives him a two finger salute and decides to take a nap since it's only 8:37 and he was so rudely awoken. He sets an alarm for 2:00 so he can go see Annie later and falls back to sleep. </p><p> </p><p>( you got some brother fluff yay and in the next chapter will get Ric,annie and Sammy fluff... you're welcome)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pulling up to the Gilbert's in baby Annie and Alaric get out of the car and head to the door. </p><p>As soon as the door opens an 11 pound Rottweiler puppy bounds into Annie's arms as soon a as she kneels down to greet him. Annie got Sammy a two weeks after her mother died. The house was to quiet and she was overwhelmed with grief until her neighbors two dogs had newborn Rottweiler puppy's . Her neighbor Debbie was good friends with her mother and gave Annie Sammy for free, even though she offered to pay but Debbie wouldn't hear of it, and because she couldn't take Sammy home because he was only a couple days old Annie came over every day to see him and to play with him. Sammy loves Annie to death and is very attached to her from knowing that Annie has been there ever since he could open his eyes. Sometimes Annie wonders if Sammy thinks Annie's his real mother other then his actual birth mother roxy. </p><p>"Hello Sammy did you miss me?" Annie coos at him. Sammy barks and licks her face as she giggles at him. </p><p>Alaric looks at the cutest scene ever with a gigantic smile on his face watching his soulmate and her puppy greet each other and wishes he had a camera to catch this moment for Damon. The moment ends when she picks up Sammy and holding him out to look at Ric and introduces them with a giddy smile on her face"Ric this is Sammy, Sammy this is Ric he's my soulmate." </p><p>"Hello Sammy, aren't you a cute little thing?" Alaric coos. Sammy barks and gives Ric's nose a lick signifying that he didn't hate him with makes Alaric's nose scrunch. </p><p>"Aww he likes you Ric. Could you hold him while I change into some different clothes and get his leash?" As soon as ric nods, Annie hands him Sammy and hurry's up the stairs to get dressed. </p><p>Ric sits down on the couch with Sammy as he waits for Annie to get done changing. While she's changing he scratches little Sammy on the belly while talking to him and thinking about how yesterday started as a normal morning and ended with holding his soulmate as he slept. Even though he has to share her with Damon and two other people he knows it's going to be okay if he has her with him. </p><p>Six minutes later, Annie comes down the stairs in an old worn band t-shirt and quarter length black leggings with a red flannel tied around her waist and her hair in a bun out of her face. When she makes it down the stairs she quickly grabs Sammy's leash and walks over to Ric. </p><p>"Sorry it took so long. I still haven't unpacked everything yet." She apologizes while clipping the leash to Sammy's collar. Alaric tells her not to worry about it and they head outside with Sammy. </p><p>Once they had been walking down the street in a comfortable silence, Annie was feelings little brave and slips her hand into Alaric's. She waits for a few seconds to see if he lets go, but he doesn't and gives her hand a comforting squeeze while smiling down at her. After a few minutes of walking silently he breaks it and asks, "So are you excited about your senior year?" </p><p>"Yeah I'm excited but I'm also a little scared, most of the people in my grade I haven't scene since middle school. Your a teacher at the high school right?" She admits. </p><p>"Yes I am, I teach history, actually now that I think about it I should have you in class since I'm teaching juniors and seniors this year." He replies with a thoughtful expression. </p><p>Annie abruptly stops walking and turns to him with an worried expression, "you won't get fired right? Since I'm in your class with you." Ric quickly reassures her "no don't worry, I plan on talking to the principal first thing in the morning to tell him that your my soulmate and it shouldn't be a problem since I don't plan on showing favoritism or doing anything inappropriate with you on school grounds." Ric gives her a cheeky smile and chuckles when she goes red at the insinuation of doing something indecent in his classroom. </p><p>"Th-that's good. I don't want you to get in trouble." She mumbles embarrassed but once they start walking again she goes back to normal. </p><p>The rest of the day goes by peacefully and she spends the day with her soulmates relaxing and getting to know each other more and when Damon came over at 2:00 he was introduced to Sammy (which he won't admit out loud but thinks Sammy is the cutest puppy he's ever seen and, in his opinion is perfect for Annie) after that they helped Annie unpack for a little bit and went to the grill for dinner. After having dinner with Alaric and Damon at the grill, they go back to the Gilbert's house. She says goodnight to damon when he's waiting for Alaric while he grabs his crossbow after asking Jeremy, and tells her he will see her after school tomorrow then says goodnight to Ric as well. When she finally lays down in bed she falls asleep with a smile on her face.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ik this chapter had almost literally no Damon in it but I thought that Annie and Ric needed to bond more but not to worry she bonds with all of her soulmates. Next chapter is her first day of senior year Rebekah and Kasey are finally introduced</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first thing Annie hears when she wakes up is her alarm. After shutting off her alarm, she gets out of bed to walk Sammy, when she's finished she waters and feeds him then she goes back upstairs and gets dressed and grabs her bag and then takes her phone off the charger, after sending a good morning text to Damon and Ric, she then heads back down stairs. After making some coffee for her and Jeremy, then both her and Jeremy get in baby and go to school since Bonnie was driving Elena. During the short drive to school Jeremy try's to explain to her where some of the classrooms are. She is still confused, but nods her head since her was trying and decides to find the way herself. Fifteen minutes later they arrive at school. After parting ways with Jeremy and saying hello to Tyler, she heads to the front office to get her schedule. On her way to the office she wasn't watching where she was going and runs right into someone and knocks them both down "I am so sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going." Annie apologizes to the stranger she ran into. </p><p>After the stranger helps her up, she finally looks at the person and sees a 5'9 brunette in a leather jacket with a cactus backpack she replies with a small smile, "eh don't worry about it I wasn't watching were I was going either. Hey you don't happen to know where the front office is do you? I'm new this year and I can't find it?" </p><p>Annie smiles at the stranger and says, "I'm new as well, but I believe the front office is that way." And points to the direction the front office is. After getting a nod from her they start walking and Annie breaks the silence, "my names Annie by the way." </p><p>"My names Kasey, you know your gonna need my name if you keep running into me, Literally." Kasey replies with a playful smirk as Annie blushes. </p><p>When they make it to the front office and they both get their schedules. Kasey takes Annie's schedule out of her hand and looks at it. "Um what are you doing?" Annie asks with furrowed brows. </p><p>Without looking up Kasey replies "looking to see if I have any of the same classes as my new best friend." </p><p>"Oh who is she?" Annie asks. Finally looking up with an amused look and her face says, "well she's blonde and about 5'8 and also just knocked me down in the hall." Annie's confused for a moment when it finally clicks. </p><p>"You want to be friends with m-me?" Annie says wide eyed. </p><p>"Well yeah, I'm very good at reading people and you seem genuinely sweet and not like everyone else here who just screams fake. Anyway we have every class except one when you have art I have plant science." Kasey explains in a duh tone as if they didn't just meet and she didn't just claim Annie as her new best friend, but Annie doesn't mind she is enjoying kacey's boldness so she just smiles as she takes back her schedule and they talk like they've known each other for years while going to their first class together which is incidentally Alaric's class which has her all smiley. </p><p>"Whats got you in a good mood for? We are going to class. Are you sick?" Kasey asks her with fake look of horror while dramatically putting her wrist to her forehead to check her temperature. </p><p>Annie pushes her arm away with a smile while explaining to her that Alaric is her soulmate. Kasey stops in the middle of the hall with wide eyes for a second and then smirks at her saying, "ohhh so you're dating a teacher, how scandalous." </p><p>"It's not like that. He's my soulmate it's not like we can help it and he told the principal this morning so he can't get in trouble... I hope." Annie says with a roll of her eyes with a smile then it drops and she gets a concerned look on her face. </p><p>Sensing that her new friend is worried about her soulmate quickly reassures her, "hey I'm sure it's fine. You're 18 right?" After getting a nod from Annie she continues, "see its legal and you guys aren't hiding it from the school board and don't plan on makeing out in the hallway or something like that, you'll be fine." </p><p>After reassuring Annie that Ric can't get in trouble and making her blush with a few more teacher/student innuendos and jokes they walk into class smiling with a few minutes to spare. She sees Alaric and her smile brightens even more as Alaric nods to her telling her everything was alright and sits down in a seat by Kasey. </p><p>Throughout the lesson both Alaric and Annie find it hard to concentrate but they manage and when the bell rings he asks her to stay after class. Kasey goes on ahead but not before she tells her she'll save her a seat and gives her a wink. When the last student leaves Ric walks up to her and gives her a hug. They hug in silence for a few seconds and then let go. </p><p>Alaric breaks the silence saying, "everything has been cleared with the school board and they say it's fine as long as I stay professional on school grounds." </p><p>"That's great... I made a friend!" She starts calmly then blurts out with a smile, excited that she actually made a friend since she's always had trouble making friends. </p><p>Alaric just chuckles at her and tells her he's glad then sends her off to class and after he shakes his head fondly before getting ready for his next class. After a few more classes Kasey and Annie go to lunch. After getting their trays they sit down at an empty table and start talking about anything and everything until Annie hears her cousin and Caroline making a scene buy yelling at a beautiful blonde girl with a British accent. Not exactly hearing what is being said but sees her cousin raising her voice and pointing it doesn't look like a friendly conversation, finally the blonde girl walks away with her tray but can't find anywhere to sit. Annie looks at Kasey and after getting a nod of approval, invites the blonde to sit with them. </p><p>"Thanks for letting me sit here no one else would make room,my names Rebekah." Rebekah introduces herself with a grateful smile. </p><p>"Hey it's no problem. I'm Kasey and her name is Annie." As Kasey introduces them Annie smiles at Rebekah trying to make her feel welcome. </p><p>"What were you fighting with my cousin about if you don't mind me asking?" Annie asks her with a soft smile. </p><p>"Elena's your cousin?" Rebekah asks genuinely surprised since Elena has a fake friendliness about her while Annie is the epitome of innocence.</p><p>"Yeah and Jeremy too. I'm staying with them for my senior year." Annie says with a small sad smile remembering her mom. </p><p>"You have to stay with Elena all year? I'm sorry." Rebekah says seriously. Annie starts giggling and Kasey full out laughs at the serious face Rebekah makes before Rebekah laughs as well.</p><p>"It's alright, she basically ignores me and is almost never there, But I have Jeremy and he's more like a little brother than a cousin." Annie tells them. </p><p>"Well we were fighting because last year Elena pretended to be my friend the stabbed me in the back." Rebekah says with a frown on her face thinking about how she daggered her for no reason. </p><p>"Wow, no offense Annie but your cousin sounds like a bitch." Kasey says with a straight face. </p><p>As Annie was about to reply she heard a voice mocking her. </p><p>"Well what do we have here?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>She finally met Kasey and Rebekah! Also no Damon in this chapter I apologize but he's going to be in the next chapter not to worry</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm not sure if I mentioned it but Annie played by Scarlett rose leithold and kasey is played by bridgett satterlee :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I don't believe that's any of your business. No offense of course." Kasey says sarcastically with a tight smile. </p><p>Caroline ignores her and looks at Annie and says with a sneer, "oh look little Annie made some friends, it only took 18 years. How did you do it? Did you tell them the sob story of your parents? Boohoo your mother just died get over it annie." </p><p>Annie doesn't reply and just looks down bitting her lip trying not to cry. She gets up quickly and excuses herself and heads to the bathroom. The last thing she heard is Rebekah and Kaseys loud voices but doesn't stick around to hear what they said.</p><p>When she makes it to the bathroom and slides her back down the wall crying thinking about her messed up life and just wanting to be held by her mates. A few minutes later she hears people come in, she try's to wipe the tears off her face but you can immediately tell she's been crying from the puffy eyes. Rebekah finds Annie on the floor trying to dry her tears, while Annie ran to the bathroom, Rebekah was tearing Caroline a new one with Kasey for being so insensitive to her mother, Kasey quickly explained that she was going to try and find Annie's mate while Rebekah goes and try's to find her. Before Rebekah can say anything Annie meekly says, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to run off and leave you and Kasey like that." </p><p>"Oh love, don't worry about that we were just worried about you. You're our first friend here we want to make sure you're okay." Rebekah tells her with a frown. She kneels down and hugs her while whispering encouraging things in her ear until Kasey and Alaric walk in. Ric immediately goes to his mate and holds her while Rebekah backs away and steps outside with Kasey to give them privacy. </p><p>"What's wrong sweetheart hm?" Ric asks quietly with a frown. </p><p>"I miss my mom." She says with silent tears soaking Ric's shirt. </p><p>"I'm sorry babygirl, do you need Damon to come get you or can you make it the rest of the day?" Ric asks worried. </p><p>"I can make it but can we hangout after school? I don't think I can be alone after today." She asks looking at him with sad watery eyes. </p><p>"Sure, I'll text damon and we can go to the boarding house and watch movies how's that?" Alaric's suggests. She nods at him and tells him she'll give Jeremy the keys to baby so she can ride with him. </p><p>Finally, able to go to class with one final hug from Ric, Kasey and Rebekah escort her to class while giving her encouraging words. the last bell rings and she says goodbye to Kasey and Rebekah after she gets their phone numbers and make plans to have a sleepover at Rebekah house that weekend (hm I wonder if her brothers will be there?) And giving her keys to Jeremy she heads to rics classroom. Once she gets there Alaric is already waiting for her and hugs her and gives her a kiss on her temple, and they walk out together. </p><p>After they stop at Elena and Jeremy's house to pick up some clean clothes they head to the boarding house. When they open the door Damon is there in second with a look of relief on his face. Damon walks up to her and grabs her face in his hand and gives her a quick but passionate kiss. When he pull back he says, "don't scare me like that again I don't think my poor vampire heart can take it, I could feel your pain and it had me terrified until I got Ric's text and still then I was on my toes." </p><p>Annie finally comes out of her stupor from Damon's kiss and gives him a megawatt smile, "I'm sorry Damon but I'm fine now Ric helped me. Can we watch a movie now please?" </p><p>"Sure kitten, I'll get it started and make some popcorn." </p><p>When Damon goes to get the movie ready, Annie turns around and with courage she didn't know she had grabs ric's shirt and kisses him. Once their done and he asks out of breath, "what was that for?" </p><p>"For calming me down and it wouldn't be fair if Damon got to kiss me and you didn't, would want Damon to get a big head would we?" She replies with a smile. </p><p>"No, no we definitely wouldn't." Ric says with a teasing smile. </p><p>"Hey! I heard that!" Damon yells from the other room. </p><p>"You were supposed to." Annie laughs and both Ric and her head to the living room to watch movies with Damon and relax until they fall asleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yay they finally kissed her!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The rest of the school week went by smoothly, but that could be because anytime Caroline or Elena even looked in Annie's direction Kasey and Rebekah would glare at them so hard they'd flinch. Now it's Friday night and Annie is at her house with her soulmates packing for a sleep over at Rebekah's house while Ric is sitting on her bed with Damon and their playing with Sammy. "Are you sure you have to go to this sleepover for two whole days? Why not just stay with us and makeout." Damon asks and gives her puppy eyes. </p><p>"Damon puppy eyes only work on me when they're from an actual puppy" she says and looks pointedly and the dog in his lap. "I've finally made some friends that actually want to hangout with me, please don't make me feel guilty." She pleads. </p><p>"I know, I'm just kidding, mostly but I do want you to have fun." Damons face softens. </p><p>"Yeah go on and have fun and try not to worry about Sammy, we'll take care of him and even send you pictures." Ric inputs. </p><p>Annie smiles at them and finish's packing, when she gets a text saying Kasey and Rebekah are outside she says goodbye and gives Damon and Ric both a kiss and leaves. When she gets in Rebekah's car she says hi to the girls and they make small talk until they make it to the mikaelson mansion. As they walk in Annie and Kasey are in awe of how big it is. </p><p>"So the plan is to camp out in the living room and when my brothers come in later hopefully they won't bother us." Rebekah says with a excited smile. </p><p>"You have brothers, are they hot?" Kasey asks with a teasing smirk. </p><p>"Ew they're my brothers." Rebekah says while crinkling her nose in disgust. Kasey just shrugs at her. </p><p>After a few hours of watching tv they changed into their pajamas. During the middle of an episode of the supernatural an argument breaks out. <br/>"I'm telling you dean is the hotter brother." Kacey says while grabbing another handful of popcorn. </p><p>"Exactly, when he goes in guns blazing just, uh I can't, he's to gorgeous!" Rebekah gushes. </p><p>"Um actually, I think sam's the better looking one of the brothers and he has nice hair." Annie disagrees. </p><p>"TRAITOR!" Kasey yells while pointing at her." </p><p>"No, no wait she does have a point,he does have great hair." Rebekah says. </p><p>They are cut off when the front door opens and three men come in. As the girls look over and meet their eyes, Kasey and Annie are in shock. </p><p>"Holy shit!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Kasey found two of her mates and Annie found her third but what will everyones reaction be?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>